pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon 3 Titles
Among Patapon 3's new features is the Team Totem, where players may form teams and fight with friends. When forming a team, your Uberhero can earn titles. However, if you have qualified for multiple titles, only the one that has the highest stat will show. There is no way to override this. Also no two players can earn the same title in the same team. Here are some titles that can be obtained. Titles Team Leader *Team Leader - In recognition of the oath taken to lead one's team through thick and thin. This title is awarded to team leaders. Team Points *Team Master - To honor players who selflessly devote themselves to their team and its advancement. (Superior to Team Expert, must have at least 40,000 team points to qualify for this title) *Team Expert - In recognition of tireless efforts and significant contributions to one's team. (Must have at least 25,000 team points to qualify for this title) Acquired Cards ' ' *Card Collector - To honor collectors who contribute to their team by trading numerous cards. (Must have at least 100 cards collected to qualify for this title) VS Victories *Battle Master - Honors the master strategist who employs deft tactical manuevers to lead the team to countless victories. (Superior to Battle Veteran. Must have 500 VS victories to qualify for this title) *Battle Veteran - The badge of a strategist who ponders tactics and leads their team to victory. (Must have at least 100 VS victories to qualify for this title) Uberheroes Defeated *Gladiator - To a legendary warrior who serves as the core of the team's offences and has defeated countless enemy heroes. (Superior to Rabid Warrior. must have defeated 1500 heroes to qualify for this title) *Rabid Warrior - To honor the warrior who leads team offensives and has defeated many an enemy hero.(must have defeated 500 heroes to qualify for this title) Multiplayer Completed *Multi-Lord - To an unparalleled adventurer who has led alliew to victory over the most treacherous multiplayer quest. (Superior to Multi-Prince) *Multi-Prince - The badage of an adventurer who has helped one's team solve many riddles and complete multiplayer quests. (Must have completed 100 multi quests to qualify for this title) Total Experience *Class Master - For the expert devotee who has helped the team by earning massive expierience and mastering countless classes. (Superior to Class Expert, must have 3,500,000 experience points to qualify for this title) *Class Expert - The badge of a devotee who has contributed to the team by earning experience in many different classes. (Must have 1,000,000 experience points to qualify for this title). Average Magic Equipment Level *Armor Guru - To the expert weaponsmith who has forged a great variety of equipment and maximizes their potential. (Superior to Armor Expert, must have at least Lv30 average equipment to qualify for this title) *Armor Expert - The badge of a weaponsmith who has forged much equipment and understands their individual traits. (Must have at least Lv20 average equipment to qualify for this title). Perfects ' ' *King of Rhythm - To the ryhthm guru whose drum beats are so tight the entire team is energized with vigor. (Superior to Maestro) *Maestro - The badge of a rhythm master who helps the team with a steady beat adherence to the beat. (Must have 100,000 perfect beats to qualify for this title). Summon Max Score ' ' *Ultimate Summoned - The legendary summoner who leads the team to victory with prodigious ad-lib sessions which maximize the potential of the summon. (Superior to Ultra Summoned, must have 1,000,000,000 summon score to qualify for this title). *Ultra Summoned - In recognition of excellent use of Djinns through brilliant improvisation. (Must have 10,000,000 summon score to qualify for this title). Unobtainable Titles Blacksmith Usage *Booming Smithery - Certifying the owner of a widely-recognised uber famous blacksmith. A legendary title awarded to players with heavily-frequented blacksmiths. (Superior to Popular Smithery). *Popular Smithery - A testament to a reliable smithery which has served many players. This title is awarded to players with of t-frequented blacksmiths. (The way to obtain it is currently unknown). Category:Patapon 3 Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help Patapon 3 Titles Patapon 3 Titles